Kaze and Ryu
by Uchiha Obito
Summary: I know that the title isnt creative, but its hard to make a good one.The story is about to orphaned brothers, Kaze and Ryu, who both have dragon demons sealed inside of them, Kaze's is ice, Ryu's is fire. I also need to give credit to shikamaru9.....
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto, and if i did, i wouldnt be here posting my stories, i would be out making money off of them, but i cant :(

This story here has my made up character Ryu, and my friend shikamaru9 made up character Kaze, he also made parts of this story, so give him credit also, if i didnt put his name here i would get my a$$ kick or something like that...so enjoy the story, we already have the next few chapters done, so if you have suggestions, they may not make it in until the 4th chapter unless i see them before i post the next chapter, but i still want to see them

"Its been raining like this for the last several days" said Sheena while holding on her youngest son Ryu. "Where is dad at?" asked Kaze,

Sheena's oldest son, while looking out into the rainy night. "He'll be home soon. You know it takes awhile for him to get supplies.", she

explained while letting Ryu walk to his older brother. "Hey! Look, here he comes." Yelled Ryu pointing out the window that Kaze was

looking out of. Sheena gets up and runs out the door. "Let me see him, let me….." Ryu yelled to his mom, who was staring out at the

person who is walking towards them. "Kaze, take your brother and run out the back of the house, now!" yelled Sheena urgently. Ryu

looks up at his mom just as she get hit with several kunai. Kaze runs up and grabs Ryu who is covered in his mothers blood by the back

of his shirt and drags him out of the back door into the woods. "Come on Ryu, quit dragging your feet damn it!" Kaze yelled at his

brother while dragging him trough the woods. Once they get to a clearing in the woods Kaze stops to rest and the reality is starting to hit

Ryu. "W..ww…why…why did that have to happen….." Ryu said looking at his older brother who was looking back with worry.

"AAARAAAGHHHH!…..," Ryu glares at his brother with hatred, "Why did you have to drag us here, why couldn't you stop them, why

did you make us leave when we could have saved her leave…why!" Ryu runs up and punches his brother over and over until Kaze grabs

his wrist. "Because she was already dead you annoying little brat! Now lets go before they come looking for us." They walk for several

days and with out realizing it, they cross the border into the Fire country. "How much further to where ever we are going?" asked Ryu

while breathing heavily. "I'm tired of walking." "Ryu, I'll be honest with you, I don't know were we are going. I don't know where we

are going to stay, all I'm doing now is trying to keep us alive." answered Kaze looking down at his young brother. "Ryu, let me tell you

something, I may seem like an ass to you but its for your own good. If I was easy on you, you'll become a wimp and you don't want that

do you?" " I guess not" answered a confused Ryu, who has never heard his brother talk like this. "So really, where are we going?" "We

are going to the village of Kohona, we should have entered the fire country by now, once we get there I can enter us into the academy

and well become real ninjas and than we can support ourselves." explained the little annoyed Kaze who didn't really want to talk all that

much at the time.

(Time skip several days)

"Hokage Sama, we have found two children, one of them with brown hair and green eyes he says that he is 14, the other one with red

hair and yellow eyes says that he is 12. They are from the shadow country." reported and Anbu. "Bring them in, also, and let me see

them, that will be all." ordered the old 3rd hokage. A few minutes after the Anbu leaves the office the two brothers walk in and sit down.

"You two have most likely been trough a lot over the last few weeks given the way that area is in. If you are really from there but I need

to ask you a few questions than you can leave. First of all, you say that you are from the shadow country, what happened to your

parents, and why did you come here?" Ryu looks sadly over at his brother who started to talk. "Our parents are dead, they were

attacked…well, I know our mom is dead, but we haven't seen what really happened to dad, and I choose to come here because I have

been here before and it's the only place I could get to without getting lost." The Hokage thinks about Kaze's answer than asks, " Well

what do you wish to do here." Kaze looks over at Ryu who has lost all interest in what was going on and was watching birds out the

window. "We wish to join the academy and become ninja. Also we have…….." looks at Ryu who now was yelling at a bird. "OI, you

stupid bird give me back my berry!" Kaze's eye twitched. " You baka pay attention! You need to hear this too." Ryu stopped what he

was doing and looked at his brother. "What?" he asked with a goofy look of confusion. Kaze sighed and hit his head. "Baka…Both me

and my brother are dragon vessels. I can control mine for the most part but…Ryu just now found out." He looked at his brother who had

a scared and frightened look on his face. " I-I have a DRAGON in me? How? Why?" Screamed Ryu with a look of terror on his face.

Kaze looks at his brother and explains. "The shadow country was at war with the rock country, and we were losing. Our Kage ordered

two dragon demons to be sealed away in the bodies of children from a high rank ninja to be used as tools when the time was right. I was

meant to be the strategist and Ryu was meant to be the power, but there plan back fired. Ryu has never really been able to control

himself when he gets angry, he turns into a little pyromaniac and I, well, I only like to think when I really have to." Kaze finished with a

smirk as he sits down while Ryu just stands there stunned. The Hokage just nods his head. "You two had better head to your new home

and get ready for the academy. It starts in two days so you guys have better get supplies and what ever else you may need. You two are

dismissed." Kaze and Ryu walk out of the room and out onto the street.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own naruto

There, i hope your happy shikamaru9, your character get a girl friend in this chapter, all my character gets is a bowl of ramen...hehehehe...i would rather have the ramen honestly, its cheaper to take care of...jk...well, i hope you guys enjoy the second chapter, its a little longer than the first.

As they make their way around the village to the address the hokage gave them, Ryu looks around and takes in all the sites and sounds of

their new home. They walk past the ramen shop he can smell the fresh ramen being cooked. They pass the river Ryu can hear the water

running alone nonstop as if it goes on forever. "Brother, are we really going to live here, like forever?", asked Ryu as he looks up at Kaze

who has stopped in front of a apartment building. "Yep, we are, and we will train so we can protect this village, repay for what it has

given us." Kaze replied leading Ryu up some stairs into a long hallway which leads down to their apartment. "Here it is Ryu, this is the

place." Kaze unlocks the door and they both walk into a small apartment. As they walk from the entrance into the living room and than to

the kitchen, around the corner into the a very small hall way which splits into two separate small bedrooms with the bathroom in-between.

"Kaze, come over here, look," Ryu points out the window, "look at that view." Kaze looks out the window to see what Ryu is making a

big deal out of just to see a girl changing her cloths across the street with the blinds all the way up hiding nothing. "Baka" Kaze smacks

Ryu in the back of the head for being stupid. As Ryu walks to his room Kaze looks back out the window only to find that the girl is gone.

Kaze sighs as he walks back to Ryu's room. "Hey Ryu, I'm going to the market, do you want to come, and if you don't, you cant

complain about what I buy to eat." Ryu gets up off the floor and walks over to his brother and puts his hand on Kaze's shoulder.

"Brother I would love to go" said so sarcastically that he laughs at himself. They both walk out onto the street below and start to walk

towards the market on the other side of town. "Ok, Ryu, the Hokage has given us both some money to get started, but its not much so

we have to spend it wisely if we are to get what we need, so tell me, what does you list of things say that you need." Ryu just hands Kaze

his list and walks to the park were other kids are at. He looks around and sees a lonely boy wearing orange on the swing under the tree.

Ryu walks up to the boy. "Hello, I'm Ryu, I just moved to your village." The boy perks up a bit and stands up. "Hey, I'm Uzumaki

Naruto, nice to meet you." "Naruto, can you show me around the village, I don't really know my way around that much." While Naruto

and Ryu walks around the village Kaze also befriends someone. "Damn Ryu, he could have stayed and helped out with the getting the

things we need." Kaze is struggling to carry everything when all of a sudden……CRASH! Kaze stands up to see that he had bumped

into a girl with a buns in her hair, one on each side of her head and she wore a pink shirt. Kaze reaches down to help her up. "I'm sorry, I

couldn't see you there, my stupid little brother ran off and I have to carry all of this stuff on my own, oh, my name is Kaze." The girl looks

at Kaze. " My name is Tenten, nice to meet you. Do you want some help with that?" She points to the pile of things laying on the ground.

Kaze smirks. "Yes, I would like that, and maybe if you stay long enough you'll get to see me hit my brother." Tenten laughs at his joke as

they walk away back to Kaze and Ryu's apartment. "and this is the best place in the entire village, the ramen shop." Naruto points to the

little building on the other side of the road. Ryu looks at Naruto with a confused look. "What is ramen?" Naruto's eyes get very wide and

his jaw drops. "What! You don't know what ramen is? Its only the best thing on the planet to eat." Naruto leads Ryu into the ramen

shop. " Two miso pork, my friend here has never had ramen before." The ramen cook makes two bowls of ramen and gives them to

Naruto and Ryu. Ryu slowly picks up chop sticks, looks over at Naruto who was watching anxiously. "Ummmm…..Naruto, can you quit

watching me, its kind of creepy." Naruto looks away as Ryu puts some of the ramen noodles in his mouth. "Its good, but not the best."

Naruto slowly turns his head and looks at Ryu. "Well, fine, be that way." They continue to eat there ramen, but across town Kaze is

having a pretty good time. "Well, all of the things are put away, so what do you want to do now?" Tenten asks Kaze who is just sitting in

the chair. Kaze gets a slight blush on his face as he shakes his head getting rid of the perverted thoughts. "H-How about we go and get

something to eat, I'm hungry." He said getting his composer. They both got up and walked to the ramen shop. When they get to the

ramen shop, Kaze sees a horrible site. Well, for his little date its horrible. Ryu and Naruto are still there eating ramen. Ryu gets up and

goes to leave but he sees Kaze with Tenten so he decides to stay and have a little fun with the situation. "Tenten, can we eat somewhere

else?" Kaze looks at Tenten desperately. "No, we will eat here." Tenten pulls Kaze and puts him in the seat next to Ryu.

"Hehehehe…..hi brother." Ryu looks over at Kaze grinning. "Ryu, if you mess this up I will kick your ass. Go home." Ryu gets up slowly

knowing Kaze is serious and heads home. "Cya later Naruto." Ryu walks away. Tenten looks at Kaze. "So tell me about yourself." Kaze

looks back at her. "Ok, ummmm…..where to start. Well, me and my brother are now both orphans, we are from the shadow country.

I'm smarter than my brother, and I like looking at girls. What about you?" "I like weapons, and my idol is Tsunade. I like staying up all-

night practicing with my weapons." They sit at the ramen shop until it closes. "I'll walk you home." Kaze said to Tenten as they got up to

leave. They finally reach Tenten's house. "Goodnight." Kaze kisses her on the cheek. Tenten blushes as she walks into the house. "sigh, I

guess I better get home and make sure Ryu is in bed." Kaze walks along the river to his house. He walks up the stairs down the hall and

walks into the apartment. Ryu is sleeping heavily on the couch. "God, why did you have to sleep here?" Kaze picks up Ryu and carries

him into his room and drops him onto his bed. Kaze walks into his room and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own naruto...i wish i would only have to type that once...well, here is the 3rd chapter which is almost twice as long as the other two, we couldnt find a end to it, also, near the end of the chapter, shikamaru9 hasnt read it yet, so i;m sorry about and spelling mistakes or words that dont make sense, he is my spell check :)...well, enjoy this chapter, also, your suggestions will be put into more consideration because the next chapter isnt done yet, i'll wait untill tomorrow to start it**

"Ryu, get your ass up, we are going to be late. RYU!" Ryu rolls off his bed mat onto the floor. THUMP! "Ouch, alright Kaze just give me

a minute." Ryu pulls on his cloths and grabs his things, than runs out to the living room. "Alright, I'm ready to go." Kaze grabs Ryu by his

collar and pulls him out the door. "Your going to make us late…come on…HURRY UP!" Kaze tugs on Ryu's collar really hard causing

him to come up off the ground for a second. "Kaze can we slow down just a little bit, I cant keep up with you." Ryu cried out as he is

being dragged along. "Oh shut up Ryu, we are already there." Kaze points to the academy building.

(short time skip into the academy)

"Alright class, today we have a new student, His name is Ryu." Ryu stands up for a second than sits back down. Naruto walks up next to

Ryu and sits down. "Yo Ryu, you want to train with me when it is time to?" Naruto asked with a pleading look. Ryu thinks for a second

about the dragon demon and agrees to train with Naruto just so he can test out his demon. "Ok class, lets go out side and train with your

training partner." Iruka said leading the class out the door. Naruto and Ryu walks out to a training ring while a chuunin walks up to watch.

Ryu doesn't see Kaze watching from the other side of the training grounds. Naruto smirks, "Are you ready to be pounded?" Ryu looks at

Naruto who just realized that he was shorter than him. "Ha, I finally found some one who was shorter than me." Naruto said pulling out a

kunai. Kaze walks a little closer to watch. " He has never really fought before, I wonder what he is going to do." Kaze thought while

sitting down. "Naruto, I don't really know what I'm doing so, don't hold me responsible for what happens in the next few minutes."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto charges at Ryu with all clones holding kunais. Ryu pull out a kunai, but is to late. He gets hit with

several kunai in the chest. "AHHHHH!" Ryu yells as he falls to the ground bleeding heavily. Kaze gets up to go see if Ryu is alright, but

stops in his tracks. He looks at Ryu in disbelief. Ryu slowly stands up slowly up with reddish-black chakra covering his body. He looks

up and glares at Naruto with his reddish-black eyes. Naruto stands there in shock but pulls himself out of it. Heh, you think that fake

disguise will help you." he smiles weakly. Ryu laughs . "Are you that stupid, this isn't I disguise, its all me." Ryu shoots from side to side

all the way across the field until he reaches Naruto. Kaze looks closely at Ryu. "His chakra is over whelming him, I need to stop this

now." Kaze starts to run towards the fight. Ryu catches a glimpse of Kaze out of the side of his eye and throws a kunai without thinking.

Kaze catches the kunai and jumps in front of Ryu. "Sorry brother but I need to do this." Kaze slams the side of his hand into the of Ryu's

neck knocking him out, than looks over at Naruto. "Sorry about this Naruto. Don't hold this against him, he cant control himself." Kaze

walks away carrying Ryu back to their apartment. Kaze goes back to the academy to start his classes. As soon as he walks in he sees

Tenten. "Oi! Kaze," Tenten waves at him, "sit over here." Kaze walks over to Tenten and sits next to her. She starts to say something

when all of a sudden a ninja with a bowl cut and large eyebrows stands in front of Kaze. "Hey, that's where I sit" "Oh shut up Lee, I told

him to sit there, now just sit on the other side of me." she smiles at Kaze. "Alright class quiet down" Iruka walks in, "to day we will be

preparing for the genin exams that is tomorrow. The hokage is pushing us ahead schedule because of the chuunin exams. We will also be

testing the year before yours. So, does anyone have any questions?" Some on raises their hand. "Yeah, what will the exam be over?"

Iruka answers in no time. " We will just do what have always done. We will tell you a jutsu to perform and you'll have to execute it

perfectly to graduate. Now just practice what you have been taught and you should have no problem. Kaze, when the class goes out to

practice I need to talk to you." Iruka leads the class out side. Kaze walks over to Iruka. "What do you need sensei?" Iruka looks down

at Kaze. "I need to ask you two things. First, do you think you would want to take the exam, you have just moved here an I wanted to

make sure?" Kaze thinks for a second. "Yes, I want to , it shouldn't be a problem." Iruka nodes his head. "Secondly, its about your

brother, he has said that he wants to take the exam, but what do you think, do you want him to take it?" Kaze looks up at his sensei.

"You have better let him take it, he will be pissed if he doesn't, I also need him to get missions to earn us money." Iruka hesitantly agrees.

"Alright, well , you better go practice, you wan to be ready for tomorrow." Iruka walks away to go and check on another student who is

twitching uncontrollably on the ground. Kaze goes back over to Tenten who is helping Lee up off the ground. "I'm sorry Lee, I didn't

mean to throw 400 kunai at you." Lee looks at her and shakes his head. "Don't be sorry, it's the spring of youth that got you going."

Tenten looks over at Kaze who is walking towards them. "Hi again Kaze, you want to train with us?" "Sorry Tenten, but I need to go

home and check on my brother after his little incident this morning", Kaze goes to leave but stops walking and looks over at Tenten,

"Would you want to go out tonight and get some dango with me?" Tenten hugs Kaze. "I sure will, come and get me at 8:00." After

Tenten lets go of Kaze he heads home with a smile on his face. Kaze gets home just to find Ryu on the couch staring at the floor with a

glazed look in his eyes. "What happened to me, why did I do that, I didn't want to hurt Naruto before, but as soon as he hit me with

those kunai, I wanted to kill him." Ryu looks at his brother who is searching for an answer. "Ryu, to tell you the truth, I don't know, I just

don't, you reacted differently to your demon than what I did, completely different. Now, go take a shower, and get cleaned up before

dinner." Ryu sighs, "Alright." Ryu walks away and goes to take a shower, while Kaze cooks Ryu's dinner of rice and miso chicken. Ryu

walks into the kitchen with water dripping from his hair to the floor. "Some thing smells good." He looks at the table and stops. "What

about you? There isn't enough for the both of us." Ryu looks at his brother who is sort of dressed up nice. "I'm not eating with you

tonight, I'm going out on a date." "Oh, I see, a date, ok……well, have fun." Ryu sits down at the table and grabs his plate. Kaze walks

towards the door. "I wont be out to late, well, I don't plan on it, see you tonight." He walks out leaving a shocked Ryu at the table. Kaze

walks through the hallway, down the stairs, and walks to Tenten's house. He gets there a little early but knocks on the door anyways.

Tenten opens the door, "Oh, hello, your early, well come in and sit down, I'll only be a few more minutes." , she walks back up stairs

and finishes getting ready. After a few minutes she walks back down wearing her normal cloths. "Ok, I'm ready to go when you are."

Kaze gets up and follows her out the door and down the street all the way to the dango shop. They walk into the shop and sit down.

Kaze looks up at Tenten, " You get what ever you want, I'm paying." Tenten's eyes light up as the waiter walks up. "what can I get for

you two?" Tenten looks at the whole menu and smiles, "I'll take this whole side of the page." Both the waiter and Kaze's eye get big.

"and for you?" waiter looks at Kaze, "I'll just take a water." The waiter walks to the kitchen. Tenten looks at Kaze, "so, is your brother

alright from what happened earlier?" Kaze looks at her trying to figure out why she asks. "yeah, he's fine, he is eating dinner right now,

and will probably catch something on fire before he falls asleep on the couch. He is very troublesome." Tenten looks at the waiter as he

walks up with the food. "Here is your order." The waiter hands Kaze his water and Tenten her table of food. "Enjoy." the waiter hands

Kaze the bill and walks away. Kaze's eyes water as he sees the bill. Tenten doesn't notice because she is to busy eating. Kaze pulls out

his wallet, and sees that he didn't bring enough. "I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom." Kaze gets up and walks to the back of

the dango shop to a pay phone. "I hope Ryu is still awake." He dials the number and waits for Ryu to answer the phone. "Hello." "Hey

Ryu, I need you to do something, I want you to bring me some money, I didn't bring enough." All Kaze hears on the other end of the

phone is Ryu laughing hysterically. "Hehehehehe…….so, you need my help, well, I'll be there in a few minutes, I need to get dressed

again." Ryu hangs up and Kaze goes back to Tenten, who happily eating away. "Come on Ryu, hurry up." Kaze thinks while seeing that

Tenten's pile of dango is disappearing by the minute. "Hello, Kaze, and this must be Tenten," Ryu walks over to Tenten and gives her a

hand shake, "Kaze has told me a lot about you. Oh, Kaze, you have a phone message." Ryu hands Kaze a piece of paper with a paper

clip on the top of it. Kaze looks at it, and sees the money clipped to the front of the paper were Tenten cant see. "You owe me." Ryu

whispers as he walks next to Kaze. "Well, I'll see you when you get home." Ryu walks out of the shop and back down the street. "That

kid is going to drive me crazy, I just know it." Kaze slides the money into his wallet. Tenten looks up from her dango, "Did you say

something?" , Kaze looks up. " Nope, hey, when you are done, would you want to go to the training field, not to train, but to look up at

the stars." Kaze knew that this would get her attention, it always does with girls. She looks at him trying to figure out his intentions. "Sure,

I would like that." Kaze waits another few minutes for her to finish. Tenten stands up, "Alright, I'm ready to go." Kaze walks up to the

counter and pays the clerk a large amount of money. Tenten and Kaze walks out into the cool summer night and they start to make their

way to the training grounds when Tenten noticed something. "What time is it?" Kaze looks at his watch, "10:56, why?" Tenten's eyes get

large, "Oh no! I need to get home, my dad told me to be back by 11:00, sorry Kaze." Kaze goes to kiss Tenten on the cheek but she

grabs his face and kisses him on the lips. Kaze hugs her while they kiss. Tenten slowly pulls away. "I need to go, see you tomorrow at the

academy." She waves as she walks away. Kaze goes home and finds Ryu laying in the middle of the floor sleeping. Kaze kicks Ryu in the

side. "Hey! Get up, you need to go to bed in your room." Ryu slowly gets up, "Alright Kaze." , and walks away to his room. Kaze eats a

snack, than goes off to bed thinking about his date with Tenten and the next day exams that he has to take.

**As a final note, sorry about the crappy fight between naruto and ryu, i didnt want to have ryu hurt naruto, i want them to be friends not rivals...**


End file.
